Butterfly Effect
by Rheinhart
Summary: Pernahkah kamu menyadari bahwa perubahan kecil yang terjadi di masa lalu dapat membawa efek yang sangat besar di masa kini ataupun masa depan? Kisah inilah yang akan membuatmu sadar betapa besarnya efek perubahan-perubahan kecil di masa lalu yang akan membawa dunia kearah takdir yang lebih cerah untuk semua Shinobi di Elemental Nation. Warning : Di dalam.


_Butterfly Effect_

 _Ren Haruto  
_

 _©Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Warning : Time-Travel, Possessed! Minato (Naruto), Possessed! Kushina (Kaguya), OC, Typo, OOC, Semi-Canon, etc_

 _Pair : Minato x Kushina / Naruto x Kaguya_

 _Pernahkah kamu menyadari bahwa perubahan kecil yang terjadi di masa lalu dapat membawa efek yang sangat besar di masa kini ataupun masa depan? Kisah inilah yang akan membuatmu sadar betapa besarnya efek perubahan-perubahan kecil di masa lalu yang akan membawa dunia kearah takdir yang lebih cerah untuk semua Shinobi di Elemental Nation._

* * *

 _Butterfly Effect_

* * *

"Matilah, menyingkir dari ambisiku untuk memberikan semua orang kebahagiaan dengan ilusi, bocah!"

Sesaat setelah jantungku dicengkram dan dihancurkan Kaguya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Sasuke, aku sadar bahwa menghentikan wanita gila ini dari ambisinya nyaris mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Sungguh bodoh sekali diriku yang menyadari semua ini ketika ajal telah ada didepan mata. Sejak dari awal kami dipinjami kekuatan oleh Rikudo Sennin juga segel bulan dan matahari, kemungkinan kami berhasil untuk mengalahkan Kaguya sudah sangat tipis.

 _Tetapi ini masih belum berakhir!_

Jika aku mati, setidaknya aku akan mati setelah membebaskan dunia ini dari Kaguya!

 _Grep!_

 _"?!"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?!"

Sambil memberi nenek tua itu senyum khasku, aku pegang erat tangan putih pucat yang masih bersarang di dadaku, dan dengan segenap _chakra_ yang berhasil aku kumpulkan.

 _"Demi kedamaian dunia, lenyaplah kau bersamaku ke dimensi lain, KAGUYA!"_

 _Bawalah aku kemanapun selain di dunia ini!_

 _Jika itu artinya semua teman-temanku dapat menikmati kedamaian dengan lenyapnya Kaguya, maka aku rela mengorbankan diriku untuk mereka._

 _"Hiraishin no Jutsu!"_

* * *

 _Butterfly Effect_

* * *

"Oi Minato, ayo pergi ke kedai _dango_ bersama yang lainnya," kata seorang remaja berambut nanas pada sahabatnya.

 _Huh?_

"O-Oi, Minato. Kenapa wajahmu mendadak pucat?!" tanya remaja tersebut sambil memegangi pundak temannya dengan khawatir. Dia adalah anak dari pemimpin klan Nara saat ini, yaitu Nara Shikadai.

 _Brugh!_

"Minato?! Kau tidak apa?!"

Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipis remaja berambut kuning itu, kakinya terasa begitu lemah hingga membuatnya ambruk di tanah. Naruto-tidak, Minato memegangi keningnya dengan tangannya karena bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, dia ingat betul sedang sekarat dan mendekati ajal di medan perang, lalu tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di akademi Konoha dengan tubuh ayahnya.

 _Mungkinkah Hiraishin membawaku ke masa lalu?_

Ia tidak begitu yakin, tetapi akademi ini tampak sama persis seperti dulu – di masa depan – walau ada beberapa tempat yang masih belum dibangun. Ditambah lagi dengan keberadaan Nara Shikadai, ayah dari temannya yang terlihat berusia sekitar 12 tahun.

"Ah, aku hanya tidak enak badan. Barusan kau bilang apa?" tanya Minato, sambil mencoba untuk meniru gaya bicara ayahnya. Shikadai sepertinya tidak curiga, jadi dia melakukan aktingnya dengan tepat.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke kedai _dango_ , kau mau ikut? Sepertinya yang lain tidak akan datang, jadi kita ke kedai saja," jelas Shikadai pada dirinya. Awalnya Minato berencana untuk mengundang semua temannya untuk menghabiskan waktu di hari liburnya, tetapi sepertinya hanya Shikadai saja yang juga memiliki waktu senggang selain dirinya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum, masih banyak hal yang membuatnya kebingungan dan Naruto bukanlah seorang pemikir, dia memutuskan untuk memikirkan hal-hal itu lain kali. Untuk saat ini, dia harus mengikuti kemana alur akan membawanya.

 _Butterfly Effect_

 _"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

Sosok berambut merah darah itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengerang kesakitan dan memegangi dahinya. Keadaan yang dialaminya sama persis seperti Minato, hanya saja dalam posisi yang terbalik. Bila Minato (Naruto) akan menjumpai ajal dan kalah dalam perang, maka dirinya akan menang.

Tetapi, semua itu baying-bayang kemenangan yang begitu dekat itu harus direnggut oleh sebuah _jutsu_ ruang dan waktu yang dilakukan secara ceroboh oleh orang bodoh dan malah melemparnya ke masa yang dia sendiri tidak tahu. Ditambah lagi.

"Kenapa aku berubah menjadi bocah berambut merah?!" geramnya marah sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dalam apartemennya. Sosok wanita dewasa yang memiliki tubuh aduhai dan berambut perak kini berubah menjadi _bocah_ yang baru memasuki masa puber dan memiliki rambut berwarna merah darah yang entah mengapa membuatnya sebal sendiri.

Seolah untuk melengkapi penderitaan sosok Kaguya Ootsutsuki, dia tidak dapat menggunakan **_satupun_** _jutsu_ yang ia miliki tak peduli betapa kerasnya ia mencoba.

"Semua ini salahnya, _dettebane,_ " Dia menggeram marah, lalu meneriakkan nama seorang remaja reinkarnasi Ashura dengan lantang untuk menyalurkan amarahnya. Tanpa gadis itu ketahui, dia menambahkan imbuhan yang khas di akhir kalimatnya.

"UZUMAKI NARUTOOOOOO!"

Pada hari itu, sosok Dewi Kelinci Kaguya Ootsutsuki telah berubah menjadi Kushina Uzumaki.

Andai dia sadar bahwa tubuh yang ia pakai saat ini adalah tubuh dari sosok yang **_melahirkan_** Naruto itu sendiri, tidak dapat dibayangkan seperti apa raut muka dari sang Dewi Kelinci.

* * *

 _Butterfly Effect_

* * *

Di hari itu, sosok yang merasuki tubuh Namikaze Minato merasa sangat terpukul.

Bagaimana tidak? Kedai Ramen Teuchi yang selalu ada di masa hidupnya rupanya masih belum **_dibangun_** pada masa ini. Mengetahui hal ini, Minato menjadi depresi sendiri.

 _'Ramen Teuchi mungkin baru berdiri beberapa tahun mendatang,'_ batinnya.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU BERTAHAN SELAMA ITU TANPA KELEZATAN DARI RAMEN BUATAN PAMAN TEUCHI?!"

 _"Oi! Jangan berisik didalam komplek apartemen!"_

"Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

Sadar teriakannya telah mengganggu penghuni apartemen lainnya, Minato meminta maaf kepada penghuni yang lainnya. Pikiran sosok yang merasuki Namikaze Minato sedang kacau atas perihal ini, dia harus pergi keluar untuk mencari hiburan atau apapun itu untuk menenangkan diri.

 _'Beberapa tahun tanpa adanya Ramen Teuchi…'_

 _'Sepertinya aku harus bertahan dengan hanya ramen instan,'_ lanjut batinnya.

Akhirnya Minato keluar dari apartemen sederhananya dengan tujuan yang tak pasti, membiarkan kakinya membawa dirinya entah kemana.

Mengingat ini adalah Konoha di masa lalu, Desa terasa lebih sepi dari yang dirasakannya. Banyak _sensei_ yang ia kenal masih berada di tingkat _genin_ bersama dirinya. Bahkan sepertinya Kakashi _-sensei_ masih berada di akademi. Terlebih lagi.

 _'Masih belum ada pahatan wajah dari Hokage Ke-Empat, wajah ayah.'_

Atau lebih tepatnya wajah tubuh ini.

Tanpa disadari Minato, kakinya berhenti di taman desa ini. Mata biru safirnya memandangi tempat ini dengan penuh nostalgia seraya duduk di sebuah ayunan kosong sendirian. Di ayunan inilah, dia berada dalam masa tersulitnya, masa dimana dia dianggap sebagai iblis pembawa sial dan lain sebagainya.

Pada sore yang indah itu, sosok yang merasuki tubuh Namikaze Minato mengenang masa lalunya. Dia yang awalnya adalah seorang bocah yang paling dibenci di Desa ini terus berjuang dengan gigih, dan karena kegigihannya itulah, dia berhasil mendapatkan teman yang dapat dia andalkan dalam masa tersulit. Bocah itu tak berhenti sampai disitu, dia terus berjuang menahan sakit dan perih untuk mencapai impiannya menjadi seorang _Hokage_. Pada kepingan terakhir kisah bocah itu dan mengasumsikan dunia yang dia perjuangkan berhasil selamat dari ancaman Kaguya, dia telah mengukir namanya dalam sejarah sebagai pahlawan penyelamat dunia.

 _'Tapi tetap saja, impianku untuk menjadi Hokage masih belum terwujud, huh?'_ batinnya sambil menghela nafas.

 _'Jika aku gagal menjadi Hokage di kehidupan lamaku, maka akan aku pastikan aku akan menjadi Hokage di masa ini!'_ batin Minato, menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dalam kehidupannya yang baru ini, ia **_pastikan_** untuk menjadi _Hokage_.

Karena itulah impiannya.

Samar-samar, suara orang yang berlari sampai di telinga remaja pirang bernama Namikaze Minato. Suara itu kian mengeras seiring waktu berlalu, dan pada saat ia akan menengok ke sumber kegaduhan tersebut, sebuah bogem mentah berhasil mendarat di pipinya dan membuat meluncur dari ayunan yang ia duduki.

 _Duagh!_

* * *

 _Butterfly Effect_

* * *

 _'Aku menemukannya!'_ batin gadis berambut merah darah itu saat melihat sosok berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah ayunan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari kearah targetnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dan pada saat si rambut jabrik itu akan menengokkan kepalanya, tinju yang sudah disiapkan oleh si gadis mendarat mulus di pipi si jabrik dan berhasil meluncurkannya hingga beberapa meter jauhnya.

 _Duagh!_

 _"Gwah?!"_

 _Brugh!_

 _"Naruto Uzumaki…"_ Gadis itu menggeram marah dan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Si jabrik sepertinya tertegun mendengarnya.

 _"KEMBALIKAN TUBUHKU YANG DULU!"_

Setelah itu, keheningan mendominasi taman tempat mereka berdua berinteraksi. Antara sosok yang mendiami tubuh Minato yang terkejut karena rupanya Kaguya masih hidup dan **_sedang mendiami tubuh ibunya_** , juga sosok yang mendiami tubuh Uzumaki Kushina yang baru sadar bahwa dia malah menghajar **_ayahnya si bocah kuning_**. Hal ini tentu membuat Kushina bimbang karena mungkin saja dia menghajar orang yang salah, dan pada saat ia ingin meminta maaf, si kuning jabrik yang rupanya telah memproses semua yang telah terjadi dalam otaknya mengucapkan hal yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

"Tidak mungkin, jadi selama ini aku bertarung melawan orang yang rupanya adalah ibuku sendiri?! Dan ternyata aku di masa depan adalah anak dari diriku bersama Kaguya yang juga merupakan ibuku?! Paradox macam apa ini?!"

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Kaguya untuk mencerna perkataan orang yang rupanya adalah si bocah biadab yang menghancurkan mimpinya. Dan ketika dia menyadari maksud dari apa yang si jabrik itu katakan, dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam hubungan antara dia dan sosok Uzumaki Naruto.

 _'Jadi dia seharusnya adalah suamiku, dan anak yang aku lahirkan rupanya adalah **suamiku yang rupanya adalah anakku?!**_ '

Walau terdengar sangat membingungkan dan memiliki unsur paradox, namun baik sosok yang mendiami tubuh Minato ataupun Kushina memahami dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka berdua, wajah keduanya memerah antara marah karena anak/ibunya adalah musuh bebuyutan dari diri mereka sendiri, atau malu membayangkan bahwa musuh bebuyutan mereka rupanya adalah pasangan hidup mereka sendiri.

Dan dengan ini, dimulailah kisah dari mereka yang berusaha untuk merubah alur takdir dunia kearah yang mereka inginkan. Baik itu kedamaian melalui ilusi seperti yang diimpikan sosok Kushina, ataupun hal sebaliknya oleh Minato.

* * *

 _To be continued_


End file.
